


Hateful Melody

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “You son of a bitch!” Yuri screamed, rushing into the locker room and shoving Victor by his shoulders. The other skaters in there all quickly grabbed their belongings and left.“Ah, Yurio!” Victor said, turning around and flashing his million dollar smile.“How dare you?!” Yuri spat, then reaching back and slapping Victor’s face.





	Hateful Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwi_pierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_pierce/gifts).

> Thank you so much [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) for looking this over for me an fixing my errors! AH! 
> 
> And Kiwi_Pierce... after 0/0 rating on the original title-- we have settled for a better one! HA HA HA!!!! ((ILYSM dear)) Thank you so much for the prompt and always being an amazing friend!

“You son of a bitch!” Yuri screamed, rushing into the locker room and shoving Victor by his shoulders. The other skaters in there all quickly grabbed their belongings and left. 

“Ah, Yurio!” Victor said, turning around and flashing his million dollar smile. 

“How dare you?!” Yuri spat, then reaching back and slapping Victor’s face. 

Taking his hand to where he was just smacked, he knew why Yuri was mad, but was playing dumb. “Now Yurio, was that really necessary?” 

“You fucking knew I was using that song for my short program!” 

Oh, he knew. Victor had heard it himself and within minutes was having it recomposed for his own short program. With a sigh Victor removed his hand from his cheek, and gave Yuri his best innocent face he could. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You overheard me talking to Mila about it! You fucking thief!” Yuri spit, then reared back and slapped his face once more. 

Victor knew Yuri was going to throw a fit-- but he was not going to tolerate being slapped. His hand at Yuri’s throat, he backed him into the locker til he cried out and tried to claw the hand from around his throat. He was like a feral cat who had been collared. 

“Now, Yurio… I know Lilia taught you better manners than this,” Victor said. “I heard the melody and just couldn’t pass up using it.” 

“You always compose original shit!” Yuri gasped. Victor was tightening his hand around his throat as he tried to kick and fight him. 

“Oh, this is already being redone, don’t worry,” Victor said, smiling at the hellcat in his hand. 

“You’ll fucking pay for this!” Yuri yelled-- causing Victor to tighten his hand. 

A hard kick to his shin had Victor pressing against Yuri to keep him from kicking anymore. “Now listen here,” Victor hissed, his face mere inches from Yuri’s. “You didn’t give this melody over to Yakov. I did. Simple as that. Next time why don’t you move a little faster.” 

“I never knew you were a backhanded cheat!” Yuri hissed, spit raining from his mouth as he clawed more at Victor’s hand, blood pooling over his pale skin. 

Victor loomed over Yuri, his blue eyes cold as they glared at him. Pressed at tight as they were, Yuri continued to squirm. His small, tiny body against Victor’s much more imposing form-- fighting to gain control, a control he would not achieve. 

Then he felt it. That all knowing hardness against his thigh. Chuckling a bit, Victor pressed harder against Yuri and smirked. “You always did like to play rough.” 

“Fuck you, old man!” Yuri growled. 

“If only it was that easy,” Victor said, stepping back a bit, and looking down. Yuri’s leggings showed just how hard he was. Shaking his head, Victor quickly turned Yuri around-- pressing his face into the lockers and tugging at the back of his leggings. 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Yuri yelled. 

Pressing against Yuri’s back, Victor rutted against him. “Oh will you now? You know you only do this to rile me up.” 

“You disgust me! You and your damn games!” Yuri gasped-- feeling Victor growing hard against his bottom. 

Yuri did have a very full ass, and it perfectly cushioned around his ever growing cock. Victor lowered his head to Yuri’s shoulder-- smelling the sweat and ice as he did. Yuri was gasping and banging against the lockers. 

“Always being such a little brat,” Victor breathed, “Always trying to start something.” 

Yuri growled, but he was pressing back against him now. Each roll of his hips being met with that plush ass pushing against him. 

Thrusting two fingers into Yuri’s mouth, he momentarily worried that Yuri might bite them off-- but then he started to suck and twirl his tongue around them.

“You can do better than that… make them wet,” he whispered in Yuri’s ear. 

A small moan and Yuri slobbered all over his fingers, drool pooling from his mouth. Thrusting his fingers in deeper, he heard Yuri gag-- and it made him even harder. 

“Ah, that’s good,” he purred, removing his fingers and tracing them between Yuri’s cheeks and right over his hole. Yuri was so tight and small against him, his finger sliding right in, making Yuri hiss out. 

“This is going to hurt you more than it will me,” Victor said, biting down on Yuri’s neck, listening to how he cried out and banged the lockers. 

Leaving teeth marks on Yuri’s neck, he pulled back, taking his cock out of his pants, spitting on it and rubbing it between Yuri’s ass cheeks. Pushing his fingers back in Yuri’s mouth, he gagged him more, collecting the saliva around his fingers to then spread around his cock. 

“Next time if you want to fuck, just say so,” Victor said, pushing into Yuri’s tight ass-- ignoring the cursing and hissing sounds coming from Yuri. 

His cheek still burned from where he was slapped, but that was ok. He knew Yuri’s ass was burning even more as he was so hot around his cock. Clenching and hissing-- Yuri still pushed back against him, calling him every colorful name he could. 

“Fucking hate you! Dammit! Harder! Fucking bastard!” Yuri cried out. 

Victor grabbed the back of Yuri’s hair, tugging his head back and mashing their mouths together. He was slamming his cock in and out of Yuri’s tiny body, abusing his hole as hard as he could. Teeth on his bottom lip and he thrusted harder in. 

Both of them growled as Yuri kept biting his lip. Victor continued to thrust as hard as he could, hearing his skin slap against Yuri’s-- knowing his ass cheeks were bouncing beautifully against his body. 

He came faster than he wanted too-- hips shaking and groaning as he did. Stilling his body, his cock continued to pulse. His breathing labored, he felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

Pulling out of Yuri’s abused hole, he pulled his pants up and stepped back. Yuri was still holding on to the lockers as the cum ran down his leg. 

“Hey fucker! I’m still hard!” Yuri growled. 

Victor shrugged and went to grab his bag. “That is what your hand is for.” 

A water bottle came hurtling towards his head. Quickly ducking, Victor laughed. “See ya on the ice, Yurio!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
I can be found in different platforms!  
[Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld)** |** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
Phayte


End file.
